


Jealousy

by TheAlmightyCupcake



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Break Up, Dark!Sal, Drinking, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyCupcake/pseuds/TheAlmightyCupcake
Summary: Sal has always envied the attention Murr got from the guys around him. When Q dumps Sal for Murr, it only makes his detest for him intensify. After returning from their trip at the bar, Sal, Q, and Murr arrived at Q's apartment and after Q passes out, Sal's patience is tested to the point where he takes his frustrations out on the man he's resented for so long.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> First out of many Impractical Jokers fanfiction I plan to write. Please leave me a comment to tell me what you think!  
> Enjoy

Sal sat down in the living room, head swimming as he heard the mumblings of the two men conversate outside. Q’s apartment had been modified a lot since he had last been there. Photos of the two of them had been taken down and the place had really been cleaned up.

The conversation between Murr and Q became more clear as the two neared the door. Q was groaning for Murr to calm down as the other male was chimming him to do something. “Just one more.” Sal heard Murr plead before the sound of smacking lips ensued. It didn’t take long before Sal had to tune them out before he went crazy.

How long did they have to kiss anyway? Was Murr just so irresistible that it couldn’t wait? Sal sighed and rubbed his face. If he was going to make it the remainder of the night without a breakdown he needed to quell his resentment against the man for dating his ex.

He just couldn’t wait to get home. When the 4 made the plan to try out a new bar, it was suggested that Sal leave his car at Q’s place so that he didn’t get lost on his way there. Little did he know that he would be third wheeling the whole night when Joe left early with a cap. This left Sal all alone to deal with watching the two flirt and touch each other all night only to be relieved when a barely sober Murr drove the three back.

As usual, Murr was the center of attention and lit up the room with his perfect teeth and cheeky smile. He had even caught Joe hitting on Murr when Q had gotten up to go to the restroom. He saw how the two sought after his attention like children.

He hated Murr. There was no way Murr wouldn't know.

Both Murr and Q came after slobbering on each others faces. Murr went to go to the restroom.

“I’m gonna go to bed,” Q called out to no one in particular while walking sluggishly in the room.

Sal’s gaze rested in the spot Q was right before turning the corner into the bedroom. He wondered if it was appropriate to follow him to see if he got into the bed okay. He had known Q to be the type to pass out before getting there, however, he decided against it. It was obvious that he still had feelings for him. He frowned in frustration.

A few seconds later Murr walked out of the restroom.

“Aw man,” Murr locked the door and slumped down on the couch. “You okay?” Murr asked.

Sal’s face straightened up. “Peachy keen.”

“Okay good,” Murr smiled. Sal could feel his face crease deepen once again at the sight of it. “Where did Brian go?”

“He went to the room. Said he was going to sleep.”

“He went to bed without me? What an asshole!” Murr was all over the place. His words slurred and his gaze never settled on any particular thing.

“Yep.”

“Wait,waitwaitwait…” Murr said quickly with no space in between. “I’m gonna try to wake him up.”

Murr stumbled idiotically into the bedroom. He heard Murr groaning in an attempt to wake Q up only for the heavier man to say nothing in response. Sal knew Q wasn’t going to wake up for another few hours.

“He’s a goner,” Murr giggled walking out of the bedroom from where Q slept. Murr’s face was slightly pink from the alcohol and his eyes were narrowed from his current state of joy that made him laugh at almost everything.

His laugh annoyed Sal.

“I’ll be back.” Murr left to the kitchen. A couple of clanks later, two glasses and beer bottles were on the table. “Just in case you aren’t ready for the night to be over.”

Sal was. The only thing keeping him there was the fact that he had one too many to be able drive back to his house safely. He was starting to consider taking the risk though, since the man that stood by him was becoming more insufferable by the minute in his drunken state. Sal was surprised that the man was even able to pick the items without dropping them.

“So what now?” Murr asked, sitting across from Sal. “Its only two of us.”

Sal, shrugged as he poured the beer into the cup. He figured he might as well drink to drown Murr out while he was there.

Murr’s laughter calmed. “What have you been up to?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m glad we did this. It was so fun ya, know?” Murr leaned back on the couch as if he didnt know what to do with himself.

 _Fun for you_ , Sal thought. The night was originally supposed to be just him and Joe but of course Joe invited Murr and of course Murr couldn’t go anywhere without Brian now-a-days. “Yep.”

“It’s a shame Joe had to leave early, huh? I would’ve really liked to see his moves at the bar for longer.”

“You would've liked that wouldn't you?”

Murr, too tipsy to understand Sal’s tone replied. “Well yeah! It’s just not complete with only 3.”

“I guess,” Sal sighed.

Murr paused. “You don't seem to be that much in a talking mood.

“Never when it's just you and me, no.”

“Do you even like me? Because sometimes it seems like you don't even like me much.”

Sal paused. _You don’t say?_

“Murr I gotta be honest with you. That’s not too far from the truth,” Sal said. “In fact it may be an understatement.”

Murr pursed his lips, obviously too sensitive to stomach Sal words. “Well I like you.”

Sal blinked. “Sorry to say—,” he wasn’t. “But that doesn’t really mean anything to me.” Sal knew it was the alcohol that was making him more blunt than usual.

“Aw.” Murr pouted which made Sal realize how even more childlike he got when he was drunk. “Well can you tell me why?”

“You're fucking my ex boyfriend and you're asking me why I don't like you?” Sal snapped. He immediately reeled it back in. He didn't want Murr to see him lose self control. Honestly, the reason why Sal hated Murr was more than just that. Obviously the main reason was the fact that Murr and Q started dating the next week after Q broke up with him, but there were other things that made him unlikeable to Sal.

Murr was always eye candy to both Q and Joe. Q would compliment Murr a lot and flirt with him while they were dating. He would even bring Murr up as much as possible and accidentally said his name once while they were having sex, which Q denied. Joe wasn't that forward about his attraction to Murr but it was still obvious. His eyes would trace Murr when he thought that no one else would notice. He would stare too long at the punishments where Murr had to be naked.

Murr was always bought stuff for his birthday and for Christmas, even valentines day. He was always comforted when he cried or was upset after things didn’t go his way. He was always gawked at as if he were some supermodel. He was always complimented even when he was wearing every day attire.

And the thing that Sal hated the most about Murr was how he pretended to not notice. How he would accept the gifts as just a random act of kindness from one friend to another. How he would flash his backside as a joke during the webchats pretending not to notice how much the guys stared at him. Pretending to not notice when they adjusted their pants after one of his nude punishments. How he acted like being roughhoused by them so often was normal instead of them using any excuse they can to touch him. Or how he pretended to brush off their slight gropes or taps as some kind of joke.

Sal hated Murr and the feeling only intensified when Murr made a confused face at what he said.

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Murr said silently and slowly. “He told me you said you were okay with it.”

Sal scoffed. “Of course that’s what I told him. I thought it was common sense not to rebound your friend’s ex boyfriend.”

“I didn’t…” Murr paused, panic rising in his voice. “Can we just talk this through?”

Murr’s features started to sober up. The pink blush the drunkenness caused still lingered but his eyes were more focused now and laced with concern.

“There’s nothing to talk through. You’re just a ditz that everyone's obsessed with for some reason. I think that's enough reason to dislike you.”

“What are you kidding?” Murr looked slightly amused before returning to confusion. “I don't think everyone’s obsessed with me.”

“Sure you don’t.” Sal rolled his eyes. “You know they are. And you love the attention.”

“I don't know where you’re getting this from.”

“I know you’re dumb but you can’t possibly be that empty headed. You’ve had to had noticed when Q was obsessed with you even while he was dating me.”

“Sal I don’t think...I mean if it was true I had no idea.” He said it in a way that sounded so genuine that Sal almost believed him.

“Yeah...and I suppose it’s normal for people to buy a bouquet of flowers for their friends opposed to their own boyfriends.” Sal felt the anger he was trying to quel from earlier return. He thought the night would get better when Q had went to bed and he didn’t have to see the two touch each other, but now he actually had to keep direct conversation with Murr. “When was the last time you and Brian fucked anyway?”

Murr blinked. “E-excuse me?”

“You heard me,” he retorted. “When was the last time you and Brian fucked?”

Murr’s face reddened. “Uh I guess..uh…”

“Don’t tell me you two are going through a dry spell or something.”

“No uh, yesterday.”

“Yesterday.” Sal repeated quietly. He laughed bitterly. He thought back to when their shootings had ended and they all returned back to their respective hotel rooms, Brian and Murr obviously sharing one. He wondered if he would’ve been able to hear them had he been in the room next to them.

Murr, again misreading the laughter because of the alcohol joined in nervously.

“Did you like it?” Sal asked. “I mean, did it feel good?”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“That’s nice,” Sal said. “What did he do to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on stop talking like you’re a virgin. What positions did he put you in? How did he get you off? You said it felt good right? I’m just wondering what he did to make you feel that way.”

Murr placed his glass down. It was as if he had to chose to concentrate on not spilling the beverage or on the questions. “I don’t think I like the way this conversations going.”

Sal didn’t break eye contact with him. “Did you go on all fours for him?”

Murr stayed silent, cracking his neck like he always did when he got uncomfortable.

Sal continued. “Or were you on your back? Was it on the bed?” He was getting joy from watching Murr crumble under the sea of questions. “Or were you on top? Did you ride him?”

Murr opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out.

After a long pause Sal said, “Come on, I’m curious.”

“I don’t think I want to answer any of those.” Murr said finally.

“Why not?”

“I don't know.” Murr said. “I just don't feel comfortable enough to share that information.”

“Interesting.” Sal said pretending to think through what the man across from him said.

“I just, you know, believe it's something intimate that should only be kept between me and him.”

It took Sal a while to process the words coming out of Murr’s mouth and once he did, he bursted out laughing to which Murr only reacted to with a blank surprised stare. Sal laughed hard for a solid few minutes while Murr played with his fingers.

“Aw man,” Sal wiped a tear away. “That’s rich. I really needed that tonight James, thank you.”

“What?” Murr asked as if he was a child becoming flustered that he wasn’t let in on a joke. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing,” Sal said while pouring another. “It’s just, ya know, he doesn't quite hold to that philosophy.”

“W-what do you mean?” Murr asked hesitantly.

“James,” Sal began as if talking to a naive child. “Q can’t keep his mouth shut about his sex life and you’re not the exception.”

“It’s hard to believe that he would.”

“Aw, you really do think he kept it under wraps.” For a split second Sal almost felt sorry for him.

“Well,” Murr said in wavering confidence. “Yes. I trust him.”

“James, let’s just say me and Joe have a full spectrum of what goes on in your bedroom.”

Murr swallowed and looked down at his hands. “What has he told you?”

Sal stood and walked over to Murr, sitting and patting his hands as if they were close friends.

“Oh Murr,” he said.

Murr moved his hands away from Sal’s. Sal could sense how uncomfortable the man was getting.

“For one, apparently it’s very easy to turn you on. He says he can’t even peck you at work because that gets you excited at times. He has a nickname for you. Jamie? Apparently that does the trick too.”

Murr tilted his head in confusion.

“You call him your teddy bear,” Sal mused. “Which i always thought was sweet. He showed us a text. ’ _Thinking about you. My teddy bear. I love you_.’”

Murr’s eyes widened in surprise as the truth sunk it. Q really had told the other two about him. Secrets he trusted Brian to keep.

A pause. “Oh, you also like being spanked don’t you? You guys have tried some different things too. Mouth gags. Blindfolds. Handcuffs.” He finished the cup, maintaining eyes contact with Murr the whole time. “I didn’t know you were so freaky James. And it’s only been, what? Two weeks?”

Murr teared up a little. “I can’t believe it.” He whispered.

“You also cry whenever you ejaculate apparently?” Sal asked with a grin he concealing. “I always wondered,” he continued. “What makes you so emotional every time you cum anyway?”

Murr didn’t respond. He was still lost in his thoughts, thinking back.

“You’re so naive.” He couldn’t believe how pathetic Murr was. He was starting to break down. “You really thought that you were so special and the things between you guys were so intimate, that he wouldn't tell anybody? If he would leave someone and move on immediately the next week, what kind of person did you think he was going to be?”

“Sal, please stop talking.”

“What? Why are you even surprised?”

“Sal, please just shut up okay?” Murr snapped.

Sal could see that Murr was distraught. He was close to breaking him. Sal shrugged with his hands up. “It was just a question.”

“Sal,” Murr’s voice cracked as he tried to compose himself. “I think you should leave.”

“Leave? My curiosity hasn't even been fulfilled.”

“I would really appreciate it if you just left. Now.”

“I wanna know if all the things he said were true.”

“They were,” Murr admitted swiftly without looking at him. “Now get out.”

“Or what?” Sal said squaring up to Murr’s face. “What's the little ferret going to do if I don’t leave?”

Murr looked back up at Sal; the gaze remained between the two for a while.

“I guess nothing,” Murr sighed. His eyes glistened with tears.

Sal blinked in disbelief.

“I’m upset but I shouldn’t be angry at you for telling me the truth. This is just something I’m going to have to talk to him about in the morning.”

Sal couldn’t believe that his attempts to get a rise out of the man were failing. He thought he had hit every weak spot.

“You can spend the night if you can’t drive home,” Murr offered. “But I think it’s best if I head to bed now.”

With that Sal’s anger suddenly returned in full force. He wasn’t sure what the reason was. It was maybe the thought of being in the same apartment where his ex and Murr now share a bed. It was the thought of them snuggling and spooning each other while Sal had the option of either crashing on the couch of the apartment he once shared or walking out in the dead of winter. The thoughts sent a wave of anger he hadn’t felt in a while. And now his opportunity to take it out was waning as Murr headed to the bedroom.

Sal stood. He wasn’t going to let his long awaited efforts to break Murr go to waste. Without thinking, he felt his body move after Murr and before he knew it, his hands were pinning his arms against the wall with his knees in between Murr’s legs.

The initial shock Murr felt changed into a struggle.

“Ah, Sal!” Murr yelled. “What the hell?”

“Wow, you’re weaker than I thought.”

“Sal, let me go. What are you doing?”

Sal paused at the question not even knowing the answer. He had to think through what was going on. He currently had his ex’s current boyfriend body pinned against the wall while the guy was passed out drunk. Murr was currently struggling against Sal’s grip and Sal pushed his body against him to prevent him from getting free. This made their faces a mere inch from each other.

“Look at you,” Sal said staring into the man’s brown eyes. His eyes traced every feature of the man’s face lingering especially long on his five o’clock shadow and pink lips that were the perfect size.

“Sal please. Whatever I did to you I’m sorry,” Murr was again close to tearing up. “I don’t know why you hate me so much but I didn’t intend for you to have these feelings towards me.”

Sal slammed Murr against the wall when he made the claim to not know what he did. Murr blinked when the back of his head collided with the wall to cause stars.

“Look Sal,” Murr tried to reason. “Just stop this. Q might be awake any time soon.”

“Oh come on,” Sal said. “You and I both know that Q can sleep a whole day after drinking like that. He’s not getting up any time soon.”

Murr’s tears fell in full force now that knew he wasn’t going to escape from Sal’s wrath. “I won’t tell him,” he said in a final attempt to get himself out of the situation. “If you leave now I won’t tell him what just happened.”

Sal was legitimately flabbergasted. The audacity of this man. He wondered how someone so dimwitted could gather the attention of so many. Sal placed Murr’s hands above his head with one hand so that the other was free to go down and viciously yank at the man’s belt.

“Take your pants off.”

“What?!” Murr’s voice cracked in panic and his eyes widened.

“I said take your fucking pants off.” Sal gave his trousers another tug to show that he wasn’t kidding.

“Why? You can’t possibly expect me to—.”

“You either do it or I will but either way they’re coming off.” Sal’s breathing was ragged and deep. “I want to see the body everyone’s mind is so occupied with.”

Sal released Murr’s arms only for Muurr to try to use it as an opportunity to escape. Sal had had enough. He slapped Murr and repeated the demanded. Murr again did nothing only to receive many more blows.

“O-okay okay!” Murr screamed as he clumsily undid his belt and pant button.

Sal smiled at his humiliation as he took it upon himself to stare into Murr’s eyes as Sal slowly unzipped the pants down. These pair, not being the most particularly tightest, slipped to the man’s ankles with only a few tugs from Sal.

“They’ve seen it a billion times and they still can’t get enough of you.” Sal said bitterly.

Murr was still stunned silent at what just happened. To break him out of his daze, Sal violently groped the man over his boxers which made Murr’s whole body twitch. Sal felt longer until he could feel Murr’s bulge. “Doesn’t surprise me that you’re aroused even though I've barely touched you. You can get turned on by anything. I wonder how Brian would feel if he knew the guy he brags so much about was getting turned on by his ex’s touch.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Murr pleaded.

“I’m trying to see what everyone’s so infatuated with,” Sal replied so quickly it took him awhile to realize what he said. His mind swam for a moment before proceeding.

“Wha—.”

Sal swung Murr’s body onto the side of the couch and forced the man onto his knees. He reached down and squeezed his backside, giving it a long hard slap. “Is that how Brian does it?” He asked.

Murr’s yelps made Sal continue a couple of more times before he decided to stop. The man beneath him shook uncontrollably.

Sal waited and thought of what to do next. He always dreamed of the day he would get to take out his frustrations on Murr, and now that the time has come, he was almost too overwhelmed to follow through with it. He focused on the anger fueled by alcohol to guide his next actions.

Sal spat on his fingers, as he slid down Murr’s boxers to reveal a pink backside that was blushed by the spanking.

He could hear Murr repeating the word “no” over and over again quietly. Sal roughly inserted two fingers in, uninterested in wasting time.

“Wow for such a slut, you’re still pretty tight.”

“Sal stop! Please!”

“Come on Murr, it’s just like the prostate exam,” Sal mocked. “I bet you liked that didn’t you.” He moved his hands in and out and started to scissor his fingers. Feeling the warm entrance enclosed around his fingers made Sal’s dick twitch. He placed a third one in.

“Sal!” Murr sobbed. “It hurts.”

“OH please,” he grunted as he jammed his fingers into the smaller man. “If you can take Q’s cock you can certainly take a few fingers.” Sal screamed.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why?” Sal screamed. “Like you don’t know!”

Sal took a few more moments to caress his backside with his free hand. He lifted the back of Murr’s shirt and revealed his smooth back. His torso was so lean. Sal hated how perfect his body was. Murr tried struggling again, only to be punched at his side by Sal. He was about to enter him when he stopped.

He could hear Murr trying to catch his breath from the panic and adrenaline that was inevitably coursing his veins. Sal pulled his fingers out and pushed Murr’s body onto the couch itself. Murr moved without protest to avoid being hit again. Sal climbed on top and looked down at him.

Murrs eyes were wet with tears. It reminded Sal of the look on his face when he was on the plane for the skydiving punishment. The look of utter dread. This unexpectedly aroused the man as he looked down at him. His hatred and loathing in an odd way spiked desire and another emotion he couldn’t pinpoint in him. “The quicker you let this happen, the easier it will be for both of us.”

Sal leaned in and kissed the man’s cheeks and lips, sticking his tongue in when Murr gasped. He bit down on his lower lip before releasing Murr of the mouth to mouth contact. Murr’s quivering body beneath him fueled to quicken the pace. In swift motions, he lifted Murr’s shirt all the way up to his armpits and he unbuckled and took off his own pants.

The slight whimpers to feign innocence he gave were both arousing and enraging. Murr was so frightened by Sal’s glare that he closed his eyes. Sal felt his face grow hot and felt burning behind his eyes.

“Gosh I hate you so much,” Sal’s voice cracked. Murr could feel teardrops on his face.

Murr kept his eyes screwed shut. As Sal continued roaming his body uninvited. Sal’s eyes drank in all of Murr’s features in both amazement and hatred. “They’re all so obsessed with you.”

Sal kissed Murr on his torso, sucking and squeezing his nipples every time he could. Murr didn’t respond but kept his eyes closed. Sal could tell that he was trying to escape in his thoughts. He wanted Murr to witness all of it.

“Open your eyes Murr.”

Murr remained still.

Sal slapped Murr. “Open your eyes!”

Murr slowly opened his eyes to be once again greeted by Sal’s angry stare. Sal reached down and starting tugging at himself, staring into Murr’s weak eyes the entire time.

“Keep your fucking eyes open. If you close them again I’m really going to make this hurt.”

Sal placed himself at Murr’s entrance, trying to squeeze his way in.

“Sal please,” Murr took deep breaths to try to steady himself. “You don’t have to do this. I understand that you’re angry and jealous but—.”

Sal continued with one long pound which made Murr’s sentence end abruptly with a screech. “You have no idea how I feel.”

Murr sobbed. Murrs eyes were soaked in tears yet the man tried his best to keep them open to avoid being hit or in any more pain in his backside than he already was. Sal continued, making sure it hurt just to see the pain in Murr’s eyes. Murr kept screaming as his stinging back side was stretched even more under Sal.

“You have no idea how it felt,” Sal continued pounding harder and rhythmically. The sound of their skins hitting was loud. “To have my boyfriend thinking of you while we’re fucking. You have no idea how it felt to hear him moan your name only to play it off as a joke.”

Sal’s pounds became more intense. “Or how it feels to watch him buy you better gifts than he ever got me. To hear him get off on seeing you naked in your punishments. To hear him constantly give you body compliments while he rarely looked at me. To watch him ask you out right after breaking up with me.”

Murr didn't have a response but a yelp in pain.

“And then you pretend that you don’t notice even though you know they want to fuck you.” Sal’s pounds became stronger. “There’s no way you don’t fucking know. You like the attention.”

Sal continued with a scowl. “Well you’ve got it now.” His pace quickened as he felt himself become close. With a groan he tried to hold back. he cummed inside of Murr. In just a span of a few seconds, he released all of his pent up emotions and sexual tension into the object of his rage with such force, he had to catch his breath.

Murr continued to cry underneath his as Sal took himself out of him. He no longer held the man down and Murr took that as a chance scramble away from the couch into the nearest corner. Without looking he said “Please just leave.”

Sal’s breath returned to normal. He checked the time. The whole ordeal was two hours. “You better clean yourself up before Brian sees you.”

Murr didn't move. He just sat there humiliated and drenched in his own sweat, tears, and now Sal’s semen. Silence filled the room except for his low sobbing. He looked at nothing in particular away from Sal’s direction just waiting for him to leave.

Sal, without saying another word, grabbed his keys and walked out.


End file.
